readyyy_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Readyyy! Ohhh!
Readyyy! Ohhh! is Readyyy's official web radio, broadcasted at Internet Radio Station Onsen. Katsuyuki Miura and Fumiya Tanaka host the first season from November 9th until December 28th. From the second episode onwards, other voice actors attend the radio recording as guests. Second season hosts are Norihito Hase and Haruto Kuroki from January 4th, 2019 to February 22nd. Atsushi Endo and Sonosuke Hattori host the third season starting from March 1st. Episode 25 is the last episode with all previous episode guesting along side the third season MCs. Guest List * Tetsuei Sumiya (November 16th) * Ohmachi Tomohiro (November 23rd) * Issei Furuta (November 30th) * Shuma Konoe (December 7th) * Yuki Sakakihara (December 14th) * Noriaki Kanze (December 21st) * Sonosuke Hattori (December 28th) * Shun Yasuda (January 11th) * Katsuyuki Miura (January 18th) * Atsushi Endo (January 25th) * Ryuichi Sawada (February 1st) * Fumiya Tanaka(February 8th) * Taiki Bito (February 15th) * Masamu Ono (February 22nd) * Hayato Komiya (March 8th) * Shuichiro Umeda (March 15th) * Shun Yasuda (March 22nd) * Yuki Sakkihara (March 29th) * Katsuyuki Miura (April 5th) * Norihito Hase (April 12th) * Tetsuei Sumiya (April 19th) Links The web radio is broadcasted weekly, every Friday on 12pm JST at the Internet Radio Station Onsen website.Recorded broadcasts then uploaded to the official Youtube channel. First Season * Episode 1 (November 9th) * Episode 2 (November 16th) * Episode 3 (November 23rd) * Episode 4 (November 30th) * Episode 5 (December 7th) * Episode 6 (December 14th) * Episode 7 (December 21st) * Episode 8 (December 28th) Second Season * Episode 9 (January 4th) * Episode 10 (January 11th) * Episode 11 (January 18th) * Episode 12 (January 25th) * Episode 13 (February 1st) * Episode 14 (February 8th) * Episode 15 (February 15th) * Episode 16 (February 22nd) Third Season * Episode 17 (March 1st) * Episode 18 (March 8th) * Episode 19 (March 15th) * Episode 20 (March 22nd) * Episode 21 (March 29th) * Episode 22 (April 5th) * Episode 23 (April 12th) * Episode 24 (April 19th) * Episode 25 (April 26th) Segments * Web drama - The web radio always start with a short web drama featuring Miura and Tanaka's characters (Ango and Genshin), and then the guest's character will take part. Usually, Ango is cooking something and casually talking with Genshin. In the second season, the guest's character will ask for consultation from Hase's and Kuroki's characters (Samon and Tatsuma). * Readyyy! Question - Starting with the default questions: special skill, motto, hobbies, places they wanted to go on a trip, the clubs they are in during school, treasured item, their first role as a voice actor, nickname back in school, the kanji character that represents themselves, and their favorite food. The voice actors will also answer questions sent in by the listeners. * Readyyy! Poem ~ While Looking at the Sky - The voice actors will try to create a poem based on the theme sent in by listeners. Trivia * Katsuyuki Miura and Fumiya Tanaka are both from Atomic Monkey. They are also the oldest among other voice actors. * Norihito Hase and Haruto Kuroki are both fans of Aqours. * During Readyyy! Question, all voice actors are required to say their favorite food in a deep voice with an echoing effect.